At This Moment
by LokisChampion
Summary: {SEQUEL TO IRRESISTIBLY COLD} Loki and Tony are reunited as adults. Can they begin a new relationship, or with they lapse into their college ways again? Possible Marvel character cameos, Frostiron. Rated M for eventual sexual situations.
1. New Men

Loki had made a very good living for himself in London. Having graduated from college early, he was now one of the leading psychiatrists and he owned a successful bookstore in the busy town area. He settled in a fairly nice flat in Wandsworth, London, and he loved the busy life. He'd kept in contact with Thor on a regular basis, email worked wonders, even if it was hurried when he got home from work around nine at night, but one upside to working late was getting to sleep in. He didn't currently start work until nine in the morning, so he got enough sleep every night.

Ordering coffee for himself and his intern, he wore black slacks with dress shoes and a white button up, a nice blazer hanging over his shoulders and his hair black and slicked back, like he always had it. Having grown up quickly since arriving in London to finish college, he truly felt like a new man. As he exited the coffee shop, his mobile phone rang. Looking at the number, he smiled.

"Morning, Grayson." He said.

"Morning, sir." His intern said. "I've got a client here, I've just sent him into your office. I hope that's ok."

"Great timing, actually," Loki said, looking up at the massive skyscraper building he was just walking into. "I've just entered the building. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright, thanks." Grayson said before he hung up and Loki walked into an open elevator, pushing floor nine, riding up with a few of his coworkers. When the elevator stopped at his floor, he nodded to the few people remaining before exiting and walking around the corner, seeing Grayson appearing to be on the phone. Grayson worked as his secretary, and he did a marvelous job of it as he walked closer. When Grayson hung up, Loki now stood in front of his intern. He had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, thin lips and a tan complexion.

"One coffee for you." Loki said, setting it on his desk.

"Oh, here-

"No need, Grayson. You do enough for me, I'm paying you back. Don't worry." Loki said, smiling as he sipped his own chai latte. "How long has he been in?"

"Not five minutes, sir." Grayson said.

"Alright." Loki said before taking another sip. "Your internship is just about halfway through, correct?"

"Exactly, sir." Grayson said, smiling as he typed on his keyboard.

"Set up a meeting for you and I sometime next week to speak about that, by the way." Loki said as he watched Grayson set it up before his very eyes, closing the window with the updated calendar in less than a minute. "Wow, new record." Loki said, holding out his hand and they high-fived. "Now, if you'll please excuse me. Keep up the good work." Loki said, heading towards his glass door.

"You too, sir." Grayson said after him when a woman approached him with files as Loki opened his door, noticing a man standing across the room, staring out at the busy streets below of the bustling city. His back to Loki, he felt comfortable to take another drink as the door clicked shut, but the man didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry for the delay, sir. I trust you've found your way to refreshments, coffee and water in the far corner here." Loki said, gathering together some files and papers before walking to his desk, taking out a blank file and pen, waking up his computer before standing straight and shrugging off his jacket. "Now, if you'll sit in the chairs, we may begin with constructing your f-

As his green eyes met the man's brown ones, it all came back. He stood, staring at a man with brown hair, a generally healthy build, his arms folded over his chest that soon fell down to his sides, which were clad in a red quarter sleeved shirt with his black jeans clinging to his legs. He wore, to Loki's amusement, sneakers on his feet as Loki took in the glowing orb in the center of his chest. He smiled and sighed.

"Hello, Tony Stark." He said, setting the files down on the coffee table as Tony walked towards him, a smile on his face too.

"Hello, Loki Laufeyson." Tony said, eyeing Loki up and down before he stopped right in front of him. "I think the last time I saw that smile on your face was when you were at one of Thor's football games."

Loki smiled still, chuckling before walking up to Tony, embracing him softly. "It's nice to see you again." He said before pulling back. "All grown up, too." He said as Tony sat down in the leather chair.

"Well, you've certainly been busy." Tony said, looking to his wall of awards. "Nice work."

"Thank you." Loki said softly as he sat down on the leather couch opposite Tony. "What have you been up to?"

"Inherited my responsibility as heir to my father's company." Tony said quickly.

"And how has that gone? I've seen quite a few headlines about it." Loki asked.

"Not as good for me as it is for Pepper. I've recently appointed her CEO."

Loki nodded. "How did college treat you in the end?"

"Fine." Tony said. "I can see you benefited from leaving."

"Well, it's all a lot of work over a short period of time. I graduated a year early, actually." Loki said, chuckling to himself. "Mother would have scolded me for working too hard."

"So would I." Tony said, looking at Loki. "How have you and your family been about that?"

Loki inhaled. "Better than when we were separated." Loki said. "It actually helped to move here. As far as I can tell, she's been put to rest appropriately."

"Good." Tony said.

"I suspect you don't need an appointment? If you do, though, we need to begin setting up your file." Loki said, moving back to business.

"Oh, no. I'm not taking up someone else's time though, am I?"

"No, you came on a rather slow day. What brings you here?" Loki said.

"I was going to ask if you'd want some coffee, but seeing as you already have some," he gestured to Loki's cup of chai and Loki smiled. "How about lunch?" Tony asked.

Loki smiled and shook his head. "Sure. I have an hour break at about one. Where would you like to eat?"

"Beats me." Tony said as they laughed a little.

"Tell you what, you come back up here and stay beside Grayson. I'll find out where to take an old friend." Loki said, standing and Tony did the same as he walked to the glass door. "Nice seeing you, Mr. Stark." Loki said, extending his hand. Tony shook it and smiled before he walked out and around the corner to the elevator. Closing the door again, he smiled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck and walking to the wall of windows, standing where Tony had and watched Tony walk into an expensive car and drive out of sight.


	2. Lunch

Right at one, Loki messed with some files and documents on his computer before looking out his glass door. Sure enough, Tony was standing there with, flowers? Smiling, Loki stood up and pulled his blazer on before opening the door, Tony quickly straightened and walked towards him, extending the flowers.

"For you." Tony said as Loki took the bundle of flowers, examining them for a moment before he realized what they were.

"Baby's breath." He looked up at Tony as he walked back into his office, Tony following. He began to put them in a vase. "How did you know?"

"I did some research." Tony said, making Loki smile. As he put some water in the vase, he placed the flowers on his desk, beside his computer when he turned around and headed out the door with Tony.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Loki said as they walked into the elevator, their shoulders touching as Loki touched the Lobby button and the doors closed. "So, do you like thai?"

"Yeah." Tony said as they got off the elevator and headed out the building doors, into the cooler wind and overcast day. They walked along the crowded roads, walking through mazes of people until they turned on Old York Road, heading about halfway down to their destination.

The restaurant was called The Thai, it was a golden and black shop front with a red sign atop the door. Tony held open the door for Loki, who stepped into a brick walled, small decorated and cozy space with fresh flowers on each wood table and their feet clicked over the polished wood floors as they seated themselves. A waitress walked over with menus before leaving them to browse.

When she came back, Loki was shrugging his blazer off and he began first. "I'll have Rad Prik, please." He said, and he added afterwards, "Water, please, no lemon."

She turned to Tony. "Um, Red Curry, please. Dr. Pepper." Taking the menus, she left them for a few moments before returning with their drinks and leaving once again.

"So," Loki began, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with you." Tony said, sipping his soda.

Loki chuckled. "No, what are you doing in London?"

"Vacation." Loki smirked at this, watching Tony from an arched eyebrow.

"Vacation?" Loki asked.

"Ok, maybe not vacation, more like mandatory business meetings. Then I remembered you came here, so, why not take a look?" Tony said, and this made Loki's heart skip a beat. Did he really just say that? After all these years, he remembered him?

"Well, I'm glad you came here." Loki said, smiling as their food came. They began eating when the smell of Tony's dish swam up his nose. "Could I try a bite?" Loki asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Tony said, and Loki dipped his fork into the noodles, getting a bite and eating it. The taste was great, but a little hot for his taste, and Tony could probably tell from the face he was making, he was laughing softly. "Too hot?"

"A little." Loki chuckled before taking a bite of his own food. After about the hour was done, Tony paid for lunch and walked Loki back to his building. Before he walked through the doors, though, he stopped Loki, taking his arm gently.

"Yes?" Loki asked.

"Do you think we could, by any chance, try again?" Tony asked, their eyes glued to one another.

Loki's lips cracked into a smile. "Sure, Tony." He said before taking a pen out of his pocket and a pad of Post-It's. He scribbled his phone number on it before handing it to Tony. "Thanks for lunch." He said before Tony waved and Loki walked into the building, heading towards the elevator, a smile on his face the entire ride up.


	3. Cheesecake

As Loki arrived at his flat on Fullerton Road, he remembered how much he loved being in London. Immediately to the left of the front door lay the small shower room; on the far corner was the glass shower on a black wall that housed the white sink and mirror/medicine cabinet. The second door on the left of the entrance hall led to a spare bedroom, which Loki had made up with a queen sized bed with a pale green bedspread. Some shelves had been built into the corners, holding a clock and some books or rather with the window on the opposite wall covered in dark curtains. Walking all the way in, he was greeted with the living room and kitchen area. Hanging on the wall was a large screen television, a leather couch sitting opposite it while a small, fully windowed alcove also housed a leather couch. On the wall beside the TV was an indentation of the wall, holding built-in bookshelves which were full. Walking around a half-wall was the kitchen, seemingly hidden. The cabinets were yellow, black countertops and black appliances gave it a warm atmosphere as he leaned on the back of the couch to settle a little.

To his right, a flight of stairs led to the second level of the flat. The stairs led to a landing that served as an overlook and hideaway with some leather chairs and a low light lamp while the straightaway from the stairs led to the other rooms. The first door on the right was the second bedroom, which had a twin sized bed with deep red bedspread and some antique decorations, small collections of brass goggles sat on a mirrored dresser made of dark mahogany. The second door on the right led to his bedroom, the green bedspread lit by the skylight directly above it, the headboard sank into a small alcove in the wall. The closet was hidden, small, actually in drawers along the wall of this bed. Just outside the bedroom was his bathroom, a light blue color scheme, the toilet was in a small alcove separated by the tub and the glass door atop that for the shower. The square white sink sat at the end of the shower with a window towards the top corner of the bathroom, letting in some natural light.

Changing into a pair of black sweats and un-buttoning his shirt, Loki walked back down the stairs before plugging his iPod into the speakers that snaked all around his flat, beginning to play Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Swallowing, he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a piece of cheesecake from the fridge and a fork when his phone rang. Picking it up, he rested it between his cheek and his shoulder.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Lokes." He smiled at the sound of Tony's voice.

"Oh, a new nickname, Tone?" Loki asked, adding his own as he took his plate to the couch, sitting down softly.

"Couldn't resist." Tony said. "Whatcha up to?"

"Cheesecake and Hinder." Loki replied, smiling as he leaned back into the couch, suddenly not wanting to eat dessert. "You?"

"Cheesecake's always good. I'm bumming around my hotel room." Tony replied before Loki heard him sigh over the phone.

"How have your mandatory meetings gone?" Loki asked, now holding the phone to his ear in his hand.

"Not as fun as I would've hoped." This remark made Loki chuckle. "Getting 'em drunk would be fun."

"That would get you fired." Loki said through chuckles.

"Exactly the point." Tony said and Loki only smiled. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the first of three days off." Loki said, leaning his head back on the warm leather. "I was about to ask why you're calling so late." Loki said, sneaking the lyric in there and he smiled when he heard Tony chuckle.

"I wanted to let you know I've been dreaming of you." They both chuckled at this when Tony continued. "How about coffee?"

"Sure." Loki said, eyeing his piece of cheesecake. "I'm fairly sure you'll find me."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Tony." Loki said his name softly. "See you."

"Night." Tony replied before hanging up, tossing his iPhone on the couch and sighing as he began to eat his dessert. He smiled at the thought of sharing this with Tony beside him.


	4. The Pantry

Loki stood outside The Pantry Café in the early gloom of a chilled London morning. He wore black jeans with a deep green turtleneck under a black trench coat, keeping a lookout for Tony when his mobile rang. Removing it from his pocket, he answered it.

"Morning, Grayson." He said.

"Hi, um, my computer is being troublesome."

"Ok, if you go into my office, I have a cheat sheet of things to do if something doesn't work. You can borrow that until you figure it out." At these words, Tony placed his hand on Loki's shoulder as he gestured at the front door. Loki covered the phone, "Surprise me." He smiled as Tony walked into the café and he heard Grayson speak again.

"Alright and there's a client that would like to schedule a patient overview as soon as possible, so that's when you get back."

"What kind of patient?"

"Something involving amnesia." Grayson said. "A wife bringing her significant other."

"Oh, ok. I'll let you know now that those can get a little nasty sometimes. I also saw our meeting schedule for Wednesday?" Loki asked.

"That's correct."

"Can't wait." Loki said when Tony returned with his drink. Taking the warm cup in his hand, he nodded at Tony with a smile. "I'll see you later, Grayson. If the computer doesn't fix with any of the cheats, call Liz from floor three, he's a wiz with pestering technology." Loki smiled as they began walking down the street.

"Ok, thanks, sir." Grayson said before hanging up. Loki put his phone in his pocket before shifting the drink to his other hand.

"Sorry about that." He said, taking a sip of his chai latte. "Smart man." He said, looking over at Tony.

"Like always." He replied when he held out his hand. Loki slowly took it, sliding their fingers together as they continued walking around the still sleepy town. "So, what do you normally do on your days off?"

"Well, sometimes I go down to my bookstore or I stay home and do some housework. Lots of slower, relaxation type things since my job is fairly quick." Loki said, sipping his warm drink. "How are you finding London?"

"Honestly, I prefer it from home." Tony said, meeting Loki's green eyes. "It's a shame I have to leave soon."

"So it seems." Loki said softly.

"What will you do when Christmas comes around?"

"On, I suppose, since it's already August." Loki chuckled. "Time flies. I suppose I'll stay here. The last two years I've gone out to spend it with Thor, so my family needs me this year. What will you do?"

"Gives me an excuse to come back and see you." Tony said with a smile.

"Have you thought about permanent residency?" Loki asked as he finished off his drink.

"Yes, but Pepper would never hear of it." Tony said as they walked around a corner, throwing their cups away. Looking down the street, Loki realized he had taken himself and Tony back to his flat.

"Well, when you get that sorted out, give me a call." Loki said, taking his keys in his hands and putting them in the lock. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Tony said as they smiled and walked through the door. Loki took Tony's jacket and hung it on the hanger on the back of the door before removing his own. Turning, Tony was gone. Smiling, he walked deeper in before turning to the kitchen, where he found Tony with a slice of cheesecake and two forks. "Want to share?" He asked.

Loki leaned on the edge of the counter, a smile on his face. "For breakfast?" He asked playfully.

Tony returned the smile before walking to the couch in the windowed alcove and Loki followed. Sitting down, they ate the slice together, smiles on their lips as their forks occasionally clicked together.


	5. Verve

Loki and Tony had spent the entire day together. As it neared 7 P.M., Tony turned to him on the couch.

"I have the perfect place we can enjoy ourselves."

"Oh?" Loki asked as Tony stood. "Where would this be?"

"Trust me, you'll love it. But I'm not sure a turtleneck will be the most comfortable." Tony said as Loki smiled and walked up the stairs. A few moments later, he returned in a black tank with a green button up hanging open.

"Ready?" Tony asked as Loki took his keys from the entry table and they walked into the cool night air. Holding hands, Tony led them through the streets, beginning to wake with the loud pulses of music and the nightlife flowing through the city.

"I thought you said you didn't know much about London?" Loki asked, a smile on his lips as Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Wandering helps me think." Was all he said and they lapsed into a comfortable silence for the following half an hour until Tony pointed at a sign shining in the darkness of the night.

"Verve?" Loki asked as Tony walked up to the front with a woman holding a clipboard.

"Name?" She asked.

"Stark." He said, she checked the list and stepped aside. A second woman walked them down a spiral staircase and through a concrete, graffiti littered hallway until the booming music filled Loki's ears.

The room they walked into had very low light given off by red grids in the ceiling that pulsed to the music, which was advertised on a small television screen as Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke. The walls were dark brick with scattered tables with white chairs pulled up and some booths in alcoves in the walls. To the right was the bar, which was only lit by behind the many bottles on the wall behind the bartender with white stools, currently filled as the bartender worked his cocktail magic. The room itself was filled with people at the tables and in the booths, in the center made into a thick, pulsing dance floor, packed with bodies as well as the walls, lined with many different people.

Loki instantly felt warmer in his jeans and shirt as Tony walked to a booth in the corner where there was already a small assortment of cocktails waiting for them. While they only drank one each, Loki smiled as the thought of something.

"What?" Tony asked, smirking behind an empty glass.

"You remember the first time we danced?" Loki asked.

"You want to make a better memory?" Tony asked, setting his glass down just as the song Give It 2 U by Robin Thicke streamed through the club, flowing through them as their smiles answered this question.

Standing quickly and walking to the pulsing dance floor, they began dancing along with the crowd, the beat moving them in close as Loki felt some form of electricity whenever Tony brushed against him. Fighting back his urge to act on it, he let Tony take over as he walked behind Loki, holding him close as they bounced and shimmied together.

Loki's eyes closed when Tony took his waist in his hands and Tony, very softly, almost ghostly, ground against him, teasing Loki. He smiled and leaned his head back slightly, lifting his hands in the air as they came down around Tony's neck, his fingers twining in his short brown hair as the beat still shook them, rocking down to their core.

The night progressed as such, sudden movements vs. subtle touches and hints of what would come out of their new relationship.


	6. Grayson

The beginning of the following week went by fast enough that both Tony and Loki were too busy to see one another, but they arranged for a dinner date the following Wednesday and Loki smiled when he saw his plans for the day on his calendar. First his meeting with Grayson and dinner with Tony. It should be a good day.

As he got coffee for himself and his intern, he strode into his building in a navy blue suit and a charcoal grey button up. Passing Grayson and setting the cup on his desk, he walked into his office. He sat at his computer, waking it up before sipping his latte and pulling out the file of the amnesia case he constructed on Monday. He made some notes and better treatment options for them when he heard a small knock on the door. Looking up, he saw Grayson an he nodded, hearing the door open and shut behind the intern.

"Hello Grayson. Please have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." Loki said, scribbling before he began typing furiously some better resources to consult for this case when he got up and sat opposite Grayson In a leather chair. "Sorry about that. Now, I have a few questions to ask you, and I want you to answer them honestly, alright?"

Grayson nodded and Loki began. "Are you content in the position of secretary?"

"Completely content, yes." Grayson said and Loki nodded. "There's always something to do and I never feel bored."

Loki nodded. "Would you recommend this to anyone?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"Why?"

"Well, I get to meet people I enjoy spending time with. The the skills I learned here have already helped me in the real world and I enjoy being a pleasant face to welcome people in."

Loki wet his lips softly as he nodded. "Ok. What is most enjoyable for you here?"

"I love the fact that I'm helping people. To be able to give them time slots that fit their schedules to get the help they need, it makes me feel useful."

Loki smiled at Grayson before straightening and opening his blazer, clearing his throat. "Have you had any success job hunting? As far as when you finish with this internship?"

"Sadly, I haven't." Grayson said, leaning back in the chair. "I have been applying for the last few years but nothing has come back."

Loki clasped his palms together in front of his mouth, elbows resting on his knees as he nodded. His green eyes stayed on Grayson for a few moments before a loki spoke.

"Well, I have grown very fond of you, Grayson. You have been, by far, the best secretary I've had in years. What would you say if I, professionally and personally, asked if you would like to become my permanent secretary?"

The look on Grayson's face made Loki smile even more. For a moment, it looked like Grayson was going to say something but thought better of it, pushing it out of his mind.

"Absolutely, sir. Oh, that would be great. Thank you so much!" Grayson said, standing and Loki kept his eyes on his intern for a few moments more, analyzing him. "You won't regret this, Loki, I promise."

Grayson exited the office before Loki could ask him if something was wrong, but Loki decided he would get him at lunch if it stuck with him.

About four hours later, Loki was putting away some files from his clients that came in this morning and getting ready for lunch when a knock came to his door. Turning, he smiled when Grayson entered, who waited for Loki to finish his filing. When Loki closed the cabinet, he took off his blazer and hung it over the back of his office chair before walking over to the intern, who looked noticeably nervous.

"Good timing, I was just going to ask if I could speak with you." Loki said. "But since you sought me out, you speak first."

"Thank you." Grayson said before clearing his throat, Loki watched him fiddle with his fingers. "There's something I need to tell you." When Loki nodded, he continued. "Um, it seems that I have formed somewhat of an emotional attraction to you during my time here, and I'm sad to say that it's gotten to the point where I feel I'm not performing at my best."

Loki nodded before he spoke. "Thank you, Grayson, for letting me know. I very much appreciate it." When the intern only nodded, he asked. "Does this mean you don't want the position?"

Grayson met his eyes. "Oh, no, I do. I...I just thought you should be aware."

"Thank you for that." Loki placed is hand on the others shoulder. "We'll work on it, alright? Now go and have a good lunch."

Grayson nodded and walked to the door before turning as he held the knob. "Thank you."

Loki smiled as Grayson left the office.


	7. Chez Bruce

That evening, Tony walked Loki down to the Chez Bruce restaurant. The venue was nice in the evening, the dark archways on the outside framed the windows, giving the city a look inside the surprisingly packed area, full of square tables draped in white tablecloths, adorned with wine glasses and white dishes as the people chatted or gave their orders to their respective waiters.

Tony and Loki took a seat inside, along the windowed wall as they told their waitress their orders and they received glasses of wine that Tony put up in a toast, making Loki pause as his hand rested on the slim body of the glass.

"Cheers, to second chances."

Loki smirked softly before clinking glasses with Tony's as they took a sip of the drinks before tony spoke.

"How was your day?"

"Busy at best, but fine otherwise." Loki said, shrugging his blazer from his shoulders. "Keeps the time flowing fast at any rate. What about yours?"

"You'll never guess who I ran into today." Tony said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Who disturbed you?" Loki asked, earning a chuckle from Tony.

"Hammer."

"Really?" Loki asked as Tony nodded. Loki folded his hands on the table. "I haven't seen him in years."

Tony watched him for a moment. "Do you wonder what he would say to you if he saw you now?"

"Yes and no." Loki said.

"Which reminds me, are you going to the reunion next month?"

"Yeah, I've put aside some vacation time for it, I'll fly out."

"Nervous?"

Loki shook his head. "People change, I'm interested in seeing some old friends, perhaps some acquaintances."

"Why are you going? I mean, since you didn't finish there?" Tony asked as Loki took a sip of wine.

"I never made friends whe. I attended college here. It also gives me a good opportunity to see Thor since last Christmas."

"So, you are still close?"

Loki nodded. "We maintained a long distance relationship my first year here but soon broke that off due to conflicting schedules. Now, we're still close friends, yes. We talk every week and sometimes he flies out. Actually, he said his next trip out would be for my birthday." Loki smiled to himself about the memories of making the trip with Thor, friends for eight years. He shook his head. "At any rate, so your going to the reunion?"

"Yeah, I will. I have to be honest, I also asked you to dinner as a farewell, I fly out on Friday." Tony said, making Loki freeze just as their food came to the table.

They ate in comfortable silence and Loki couldn't deny the ache that set itself around his heart upon hearing the news, but that would mean he would show Tony how he really felt at the airport two nights from now.


	8. Fly Safe

Loki knocked on Tony's hotel room the noon of Friday and waited, his memories going back to the many knocks on Tony's dorm room as he smiled when the door opened. Tony stood there and Loki could see his suitcases packed on his bed.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"At least let me drive you?" Loki asked, jingling his keys as Tonynsmiled and nodded, grabbing his cases and shutting the door behind him.

"Let me take the key to the front desk." Tony said.

"I'll pack these in the car." Loki said as Tony jogged to the office and Loki popped his trunk. Once he loaded the bags, Tony returned and they made their way to the airport. The talk mainly centered around college memories, Tony's latest meetings and the reunion when they parked. Loki helped Tony with his bags and walked with him through check-in.

About half an hour later, they sat in the waiting area together for Tony's flight, holding hands in the silence that instilled itself around them.

"I'm, um, going to miss you." Tony said, granting Loki's green eyes to meet his.

"Call me whenever you like, big guy." Loki said, making them chuckle.

"Will do." Tony said before tucking some raven hair behind Loki's ear.

"We'll see each other soon." Loki said. "To put up with the reunion."

Tony smirked at that when the call came over the intercom. "Flight Number 109 Now Boarding."

"That's my ticket." Tony said, standing with Loki walking beside him as they stood by the line.

"Tony?" Loki asked and Tony looked at him, giving him his opportunity. Loki leaned in close and took Tony's lips in a gentle, easy but deep kiss as Tony's arms wrapped around his waist, Loki's wrapped around his neck before they broke. Loki smiled before stroking Tony's jaw with his pale finger. "Fly safe."


	9. Dreams

As Loki answered an email from Thor, he couldn't help thinking of Tony. It had been only two weeks and he hadn't heard from him. But then again he could be busy like he himself was.  
His clientele was increasing at a surprising rate, so much so he was now, of the latest news poll, the only psychiatrist in high demand right now. Just this week he had accepted at least ten more patients, enough to keep Grayson on the phone all day and himself in construction meetings with them. Today was also the first day he had missed lunch due to the demands of clients and he wouldn't turn them down just so he could eat. Interestingly, it was Grayson who convinced him to take a break and eat something, which Loki was grateful for in the end.  
Looking at the clock, he sighed as it read nearly midnight. Powering down his computer, he changed into a pair of pajama pants before getting into bed, turning out the light, thinking of what Tony was doing right now as he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
The vision tinted red, Tony and Loki lay tangled in bed. Loki released moans and gasps at what Tony was doing to him, the echo aching in his ears. He saw himself toss his head back, begging for more. Fingers scratched skin before desperately clenching the sheets in fists. He would be pinned under Tony when a flash would show him on top, pleasuring Tony in ways he saw as erotic. Their lips mingled in new ways, the room escalating in temperature. His fingers trailed over Tony's lips, taking the digit into his teeth before another flash put him under Tony again. Their bodies were pressed together, moans nothing but mutters in his ears as their love took on a new dimension, the whispers vibrating through his head as their voices traded places.  
Love me.  
Breathe me.  
Kiss me.  
Fuck me.  
Loki woke, gasping as his sheets had pooled around his ankles. His hands fled into his hair when he felt an uncomfortable sensation in his pants. Touching the wet fabric, he felt unwelcome heat of embarrassment come to his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had a wet dream.  
Shaking his head, he got out of bed and decided to take a shower, to scrub the shame off and make his thoughts drift from Tony.


	10. Friendly Pick Me Up

As Loki rode the escalator down the airport in New York, he smiled upon laying eyes on Thor and reading a sign he held that read Old Friend'. Pulling his suitcase behind him, he walked up to Thor, their arms outstretched as they hugged tightly.  
"Oh, it's good to see you." Loki said in his ear as Thor pulled back and kissed his cheek softly as he took Loki's suitcase and walked to the doors, out to the loading area. "Just the pick me up I needed."  
"Busy in London?" Thor asked.  
"You have no idea. The past three weeks have been jammed." Loki said, holding the door open for Thor. "You ready for the reunion?"  
"Yes." Thor said as they packed the car and got in, merging into traffic, driving back to Thor's house. "How's your relationship with Tony going?"  
"We'll, but I haven't heard from him lately. I suppose he's been busy. Would you mind if I stayed with him after the reunion?"  
"No, that's absolutely fine." Thor said as they continued their drive with conversations like they used to have years ago. Loki didn't dare tell Thor that over the last week, he'd had three ore wet dreams about Tony. Maybe he should let his wild side make an appearance again.


	11. Reunion

Thor drove Loki to the reunion, which was at Central Park. The weather was perfect, the sun shown down on them with a little bit of a cool breeze, but it was nothing to complain about. Once they parked, they walked to the already semi-crowded park, first filling out nametags, Loki stuck his on the collar of his pea coat before spotting Tony.

Loki sauntered over, his nerves growing a little upon seeing Tony's smile, but he embraced him and they vanished, only bringing the embarrassment of the numerous wet dreams back. But the warmth of those arms made that fade when he spoke in Tony's ear.

"Oh, I missed you." He said.

"Hello to you too." Tony chuckled and Loki smiled before pulling away and placing a kiss, long and slow on Tony's lips. When they broke, Tony grinned. "I could get used to this."

Loki chuckled as Tony tucked some hair behind his ear, still embracing one another.

"Loki!"

Releasing Tony, he turned and saw Balder hurtling towards him, but he smiled all the same, waiting for it. Balder stopped in front of him before picking him up and shaking him around in a back breaking hug. Loki smiled and let out laughter at the memories when Balder would hug him like this when he was set down to be embraced by Sif.

"Oh, I missed you guys." He said upon releasing Sif, who was then greeted by Thor. Loki looked back and saw Tony talking with some of his old P.E. buddies.

"What have you gotten up to in London?" Sif asked.

"One of the city's leading psychiatrists." Loki said as they engaged in some small talk for a little while.

"Well, your certainly not a kid anymore."

The scruffy voice behind Loki made him smile. Turning, he saw Howlett and Banner standing there. Howlett had a big cigar in his mouth and he looked buffer than he remembered. He walked up to them and shook their hands when Rogers joined them soon after, looking exactly the same.

"How'd London treat you?" Banner asked.

"Great. Graduated the same year I arrived."

"Jesus, boy, loosen up a little." Howlett said before giving him that smile he always did when he was joking around.

"I do have fun-

A tug on his coat distracted him and he looked down to see a little boy, maybe about five, looking up at him. He had a blonde head of curls and his eyes were blue. He wore a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. Loki knelt down beside him.

"I can't find my mum." He said. Loki read his nametag and noticed the last name read 'Odinson'.

"We'll, little Lance." Loki said. "Shall we go on a mission to find her?" He stood and Lance smiled, extending his hand and Loki took it. Smiling at his once teachers, before manuvering around them. He engaged Lance in a series of game like questions before they found Frigga and Odin standing by a tree.

Loki stood back and watched Lance talking exitedly with his parents, pointing back to Loki, who waved when they made eye contact before turning and walking back into the crowd.

"I was just going to ask of that head of curls was yours." That familiar voice said. "Surprised its not."

Loki turned and smiled upon seeing Hammer in a white suit with a faded pink button up underneath as he pocketed his shades. They shook hands.

"Justin, nice to see you." Loki said.

"You too. Why'd you fly?" Hammer asked as their hands parted.

"Needed a change." Loki said. "How've you been?"

"Good, good. Oh, you know the busy life. Running my own million dollar company and all." He said and they nodded. "Some change, yes?"

"Yeah." Loki said. "So, how do you get that need met, without me and all?" He couldn't help himself, he was curious.

Hammer smiled. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Smart man." Loki said.

"I learned that from you."

"I know." Loki replied, smirking when he felt hands slinking around his waist, pulling him flush to Tony, who was planting kisses along Loki's neck, making a blush form on his cheeks.

"Nice chatting." Hammer said before turning away.

"Jealous, Stark?" Loki asked, his hands moving over Tony's.

"A little." Tony murmured in his ear, making Loki smile.

"Good." He said.

"Your coming home with me?"

"Yeah." Loki said, leaning to the side and looking at Tony before they locked lips slowly.


	12. Madness

First off, the song Madness by Muse was my inspiration for this chapter. I highly encourage you to listen to it either before or after you read it, the song sums up their relationship to a T, and it's great music to inspire the events of the scene too. Anyways, enjoy!

A few hours later, Loki and Tony had finished dinner and now they were sitting on the leather couch in Stark Tower.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the reunion?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded . "It really opens your eyes at how people have changed."

"Do you regret leaving?" Tony asked.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no. Then I wonder what type of career I could have here." He looked down at his hands for a few queit moments. "I wonder what our relationship could have been."

"I don't blame you for leaving."

"Why?" Loki asked softly.

"If you needed the change to get your life together. Ultimately it comes down to what you need."

"Tony, I owe you an apology." Loki said, bringing his green eyes to meet Tony's brown.

"Loki, it's fine." Tony started.

"No, it's not. The behavior I pulled with you isn't excusable. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. It was a flood of madness, anger and just adjustments within myself that I couldn't understand. It wasn't helping to scream at you, but I did anyways. You didn't deserve it and I apologize for all the filthy things I said to you." Loki swallowed and stood, walking to the wall of windows. "I'm just sorry it took this long."

Tony stood, walked to Loki before turning him around and laying claim to his lips. He heard Loki's breath if surprise before he relaxed under Tony's hands, which were now wrapped around his waist as Loki's fell to Tony's shoulders.

Tony broke the kiss."I've missed you so much." He breathed before kissing Loki again, the electricity still burning bright through their bodies that pressed together.

"Love me." Loki murmured through the kisses as the biting began. Soft nibbles of each others lips as Loki's hands slid over Tony's shoulders, pulling his shirt from his pants as Tony's hands smoothed over Loki's hips, down the sides of his waist as their breathing reached an erratic level.

Tony released his lips again and unbuttoned Loki's shirt while tugging him towards the bedroom. Loki smiled as he closed the door behind them and Tony tugged him in close, their noses brushing one another as Tony slowly shrugged Loki's shirt from his shoulders, purposefully running his hands along Loki's skin before kissing is neck tenderly.

Loki tugged Tony's shirt up so he stopped kissing and Loki rid him of the article of clothing, the arc reactor the only light shining on them. Loki slowly reached up and caressed Tony's chest around the orb before his fingertips slowly laid on the light. Closing his eyes as the vibrations and hum were barely perceptible when Tony tilted his chin up and kissed Loki deeply, igniting the passion that had been dormat for years.

Tony turned Loki around and gently pushed Loki on the bed, slowly crawling on top of him, his hands caressing Loki's stomach, sides, up his chest and down his arms as their lips mingled like they had before, as if they never spent time apart.

Tony's lips broke and slid along Loki's jaw and down his neck as Loki let one of his hands slide up into Tony's hair and the other laid flat on the bed. Tony let his other hand loop around Loki's lower back and he pulled him up so the bulges in their pants were pressed together. He smiled on Loki's neck at his reaction as he gasped, then moaned. Closing his eyes and turning his head to the side on the pillows, Loki clenched his fist down on the satin sheets when Tony removed and rid him of the rest of their clothes.

Loki began to slip away when Tony started fondling him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he tightened his grip in Tony's hair as their night progressed in pure pleasure each man had longed for.


	13. Messages

Loki's eyes fluttered open as he lay beside Tony in his massive satin covered bed, the morning light shining over their scantily clad bodies as he stretched.

Sitting up, he gently stroked Tony's neck before turning to the bedside table, picking up his mobile. Turning it on, he noted at least two missed calls. Flicking them open, the first had been from Grayson, which brought a smile to his lips that vanished at the second name: Hammer.

Not entirely surprising since he'd kept his phone number for so long.

"Not that again." Tony's voice whispered in his ear, removing the phone from his hands and pulling Loki to him.

"I wonder what he wants this time." Loki said, letting Tony trace his lips.

"Can I personally kick his ass, then?" Loki chuckled as Tony's hand was now tracing his collarbones.

"I'll call you with permission." Loki said.

"Who says your leaving so soon?" Tony asked, flinging his bare leg over Loki's waist as his hand was stroking his stomach. Loki had to stifle a smile.

"Come now." Loki said, placing his hand on Tony's thigh, moving it up towards his body as Tony's lips were moving along his neck slowly.

"I fly back tomorrow." Loki whispered. "Come with me."

"You know I can't." Tony murmured on his skin.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" Loki asked.

"Since Pepper threatens to behead me if I don't attempt to run my company."

"Pity." Loki said softly as Tony turned his head to face him.

"Shut up." Tony said before kissing him softly but deeply.

"Seriously, though, what are we going to do about Hammer?" Loki asked once they separated.

"Don't let him touch you, don't let him kiss you." Tony said with ease, like a checklist. "Don't talk to him alone."

"I can't exactly do that if he shows up at my office." Loki said, making Tony pause his hands from stroking through the raven hair.

"Then don't let him in."

"I can't deny a patient."

"Please?" Tony asked, making Loki smirk. "For me."

Loki chuckled as Tony kissed his neck softly. "I can't deny those puppy eyes, can I?"

"No you can't." Tony said as Loki lifted his chin and kissed his lips softly.

When they broke, Tony got out of bed, making Loki search for his boxers as Tony only walked around naked, making him chuckle.

"Close your eyes." Tony said, his back facing Loki, who had given up the search for his undergarments, settling to lay the satin over his waist, sitting on the bed, his hands folded in his lap.

"Closed." He said, a few moments later feeling the shift of the bed from another body behind him before he felt something cold on his skin. When Tony's hands relaxed on his shoulders, massaging them softly, he opened them and looked down at the necklace draped around his neck.

The thick silver chain was light on his fingers as he looked down at the pendant. It was a small, green replica of the arc reactor made of glass and steel piping on the outside, small but beautiful as a smile came to Loki's lips and he picked up the circle, twisting it in his fingers, watching the light play around in it.

"Tony, it's beautiful." Loki said, turning around so he was facing him. "Thank you." He said before taking Tony in a tight hug, not wanting to let go; also not wanting to fly home tomorrow.


	14. Until Christmas

Tony helped Loki pack the following morning and now he drove them to the airport. Again, they fell into talking about memories and college incidents when Loki's mobile rang.

"Hello?" He asked. "Hey, Grayson, what's up?"

"There's a patient on the phone here, on hold, saying that they need to see you as soon as you get back, it's a bit more sensitive of a situation, but they won't give me more than that."

"Alright." Loki nodded. "Have they given a name?"

"No, want me to keep trying?"

"Please. But if you can't, that's fine too."

"Ok. Really quick, how was the reunion?"

Loki smiled, watching the city move out his window. "Great. It was nice to see everyone again. It brings back memories."

"And might I add, you really needed the break. Anyways, I'll see you soon. Have a safe flight, boss."

"Thanks, see you soon." Loki said before ending the call. Tony took his hand and they held together for the rest of the drive.

Once they parked, Tony accompanied him through check in and their hands again found one another when they were seated in the waiting area. Loki wore black slacks and a white button down, a black trench coat hanging over his shoulders as he took the necklace from the shirt, twiddiling the chain in his fingers but not removing the pendant from his clothes. Tony wore a blue pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that the arc reactor shown through easily. Loki tried to listen to the hum of it instead of feeling the nerves build in his stomach.

"I can be you the patient is Hammer." Tony said and Loki nodded.

"I'll just have to deal with him the best I can." Loki said, taking the necklace from under his shirt and fiddling with it in his fingers.

"Just be careful." Tony said, kissing his cheek softly, Loki smiled at the gesture.

"Flight 218 now boarding."

Tony and Loki stood, walked to the line before Loki took Tony into a tight embrace. Loki's hands were around Tony's neck, gently squeezing before disappearing into his brown hair. Tony leaned his chin down on Loki's shoulder, slowly turning his lips into Loki's neck.

"See you at Christmas then?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Even if I have to threaten Pepper this time around." This made them chuckled as they pulled apart and Loki couldn't help but notice the nerves gleam in Tony's eyes.

"Hey." Loki said, his hands moving up to hold Tony's jaw. "It'll be fine, I promise." He gave Tony a smile before their lips locked. "You call me this time, alright?"

"You too." Tony said as they nodded and Loki walked up to the woman behind the stand, giving her the ticket and turning to wave at Tony before he disappeared around the corner heading to his flight.


	15. Loaded

The following morning, Loki dressed in a green V neck and a black blazer with black pants to accompany it as be tucked in the necklace Tony had given him under his shirt. Exiting the house, he got his normal coffee for himself and Grayson before heading to his building. In the back of his mind, he wondered how he would deal with Hammer and the more he thought, the less he came up with, so he pushed it out of his mind entirely as he walked into the elevator and headed to his floor.

Upon exiting and heading down the hall, he gave Grayson a smile, placing the drink on his desk just as he answered the phone, but he hurriedly pointed to his office. He nodded and left Grayson to his work as he walked in, immediatly heading to his desk, ignoring the figures who were present.

As Killian closed the door, Hammer sat on the couch, arms crossed over his white suit and black button up as Loki woke his computer up and sipped on his drink, pulling out some paperwork in the process before he typed a few things. He was stalling intentionally; it worked when he saw Killian sit beside Hammer in his charcoal grey suit. Loki noticed they both had Rolex watches on their wrists as he took his notepad and pen and sat opposite them before he began.

"Hello boys. Shall I suggest couples therapy? Where's Stane? Oh, did your fighting make him run away for good?" Loki knew he pushed it, but he didn't care as Hammer faked an amused chuckled and Loki's smile slowly faded from his lips.

"Actually, babe." Hammer said. "I want to talk about you."

"Well, this is not the appropriate place, considering your also taking up a time slot for someone who could be using it to their advantage." Loki replied.

"Oh, I'm using it to my advantage." Hammer said with a smirk on his lips.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

Hammer stood and walked behind Loki slowly. "Some independent, isolated, intimate therapy." At these words, Hammer drew his finger along the back of Loki's shoulders, gently snagging the silver chain, making Loki stand.

"Don't even go there." Loki said, glaring at him. However, Hammer wasn't thrown off so easily.

"At least you don't have a wife and kids to worry about, like I most certainly thought you would." Hammer walked in close, Loki held his ground. "But I thought the wife would be Thor and you'd have some perfect children running around your knees, tugging on your suit leg." Hammer smirked. "Just begging for daddy's attention."

"You sure that's not what you want?" Loki asked. When he said this, Hammer had tugged on the chain, but Loki caught his wrist too late, Hammer was smiling down at the pendant.

"Oh, oh I see." He said. "So you do have a wife, how sweet. Is Tony having fun running my company?" A sinister smile came to his lips.

"Stop that." Loki said.

"But you've always liked it." Hammer nearly growled this. "Isn't this touching?" His hand slid on Loki's hip, who swatted it away quicky. "This could be betrayal, right? But, god, would it be worth it."

"Get out of my office." Loki said, feeling uncomfortable with what has happening. So he still was truly afraid of Hammer, how foolish.

"Bitch." Hammer said. Without thinking, Loki swung his hand up to slap him, but Hammer caught it mid arc. He lifted it up to his cheek and made Loki caress him softly before his lips turned in and kissed his palm repeatedly.

"You're mine, Loki. Isn't it funny? After all these years, you still shiver for me." The words were breathed into his wet skin. Hammer took the pendant in his fingers, but Loki was frozen as he inspected it with his filthy eyes. "You'll do this for me if you want Tony to stay alive. You know where to find me for that therapy."

"Empty words." Loki whispered.

Hammer smirked and shook his head. "You and I both know that's not true." He released Loki, who only stood where he was until he heard the open and shut of his door. He sank into the nearest seat, his knees weak as he slowly started to cry as he rubbed the pendant in his dry, quaking fingers.


	16. Pinkie Promise

Loki sat in his office late that night, late enough that everyone on his floor had already left but Grayson was still there. Loki hadn't said anything to him since Hammer left; his threat hanging in his head like a loaded gun to his temple.

What could he do?

He knew that Hammer wouldn't joke about things like this. He has too much power at his fingertips. But if he didn't treat this like a real threat, he could lose Tony, for good. Running a hand through his hair, he eyed his mobile. He'd called Pepper already today since Tony wouldn't answer, and she told him he would be in meetings that took the entire day the rest of this week.

Needless to say, that didn't make him feel any better about the threat.

The knock on his door made him jump out of his skin when he looked up and saw Grayson peeking in.

"Sir, when are you heading home?" He asked.

"Grayson, may I ask you something?" Loki asked and Grayson walked to his desk, waiting patiently. "Have you ever been threatened?" Loki asked.

Grayson shook his head. "Have you? What's wrong?"

"Tell me, if someone you loved was put under fire in the threat, what would you do?" Loki asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Grayson walked behind Loki's desk. "I'd do what they wanted."

Loki exhaled. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Grayson knelt down as Loki turned to him in his chair. "Why? What happened?"

Loki only held out the pendant to Grayson, who looked at it in stunned silence. "Tell me the threat." Grayson whispered.

Loki's tired eyes watched him for a few moments. "I can't."

"I won't speak of this ever again, Loki." Grayson said, taking Loki's pale hands in his softly. "You need to tell someone."

Loki swallowed. "Sex." The pause made his lips quiver. "If I don't, they'll kill him."

As Grayson took it in, Loki started crying again. Grayson blinked a few times before taking Loki into his arms, holding his shaking body as he wept.

"Thank you for telling me." Grayson said.

"I can't get the police involved, he has enough power that they wouldn't listen to me. Grayson, I need you to promise me to never tell anyone of this."

Loki pulled back and smiled softly as Grayson held out his pinkie, they locked fingers.

"I'll be here afterwards, Loki. I'm here to talk if you need it."

Loki nodded before Grayson wrapped him in his arms again. Loki tried desperately to create some composure again to cling to, if nothing else, just to get him back home in one peice.


	17. Bloody Deadline

As Loki closed his eyes, he lay in bed dreading what would play behind them, in the darkness.

_He was in bed with Tony, their pleasurable games making their headboard hit the wall softly when Tony pulled back. It wasn't Tony anymore. Hammer was holding Loki's hair at the base of his neck, making him keep eye contact as their naked bodies pressed together. Loki brought his hand back and clenched the fist in his hair when Hammer suddenly leaned down and bit his neck, making Loki moan softly, his eyes rolling back into his head. At the same moment, he rolled his hips slowly and Loki realized he was still inside, and he tried to wriggle around, but Hammer clenched his hair harder, making Loki grimace in pain. Hammer pulled back and Loki saw blood on his teeth._

_Loki looked up at Hammer's sinister smiling face before he looked to the foot of the bed; Tony was strapped to a chair, his mouth was duct taped over and he was watching Hammer take Loki. Loki kept his eyes locked on Tony and realized that they were both crying as Loki tried to reject the feeling that Hammer was shooting on his precious spot, then the memories of their times together in college making the sensation stronger, and he groaned, closing his eyes as he slightly arched his body up into Hammer._

_That was the worst thing he wanted; to enjoy what Hammer did to him._

_The last thing Loki saw was Hammer kissing him when his vision went black but the sound replacing it was a gunshot, and how it echoed in his ears haunted him, and it was followed by a gut wrenching scream that only belonged to Tony._

"No!" Loki woke, releasing the scream as he sat up, breathing heavily as he coughed slightly. His hand came up to his heaving chest, and he closed his watering eyes tight before he caught his breath a few moments later, trying to mentally calm himself as well. It was then that he noticed the feeling of liquid running down his face. Taking his fingers up to his lip, he brought them back to reveal blood.

Shaking his head slightly, he sighed as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, slowly cleaning himself up. Looking in the mirror as he splashed water on his face, he saw a shaken, pale, scared young man. He saw Justin still behind his eyes; he was wrapping his arms around Loki's middle, pulling them flush together as his lips slid along his neck. Loki shook his head and he was gone, but Loki slammed the towel, bloody now, on the counter, his head sinking so he was staring into the sink, now stained with crimson.

After he finished, he picked up his mobile and saw a message waiting, a text from Hammer. It read: can't sleep? I'm giving you a deadline. You have until this Fri.

Loki clenched his jaw as he threw his phone down on the bed, his shoulders shaking. It was already Tuesday. Perhaps he could do this, just get it over with; even though its against everything Tony told him to do. But what Tony doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

_Oh god_, Loki thought as he slunk down to his knees beside the bed, the tears falling down his cheeks as his hands fled into his tangled black hair. _I'm starting to think like that menace._

Loki slowly slumped over and began to cry hard, shaking and trembling as he thought of two people; Tony and Grayson.


	18. El Tango de Roxanne

Loki had taken today off, it was Thursday, to deal with the Hammer situation. Grayson had wished him luck but Loki was nervous as he pulled up to Hammer's mansion, given through text last night. It was now six in the evening and the house resembled much of Tony's tower back in New York. He had driven through the quiet town of West Somerset and up a lonely road hoisted up a hill, leading to the cliff side of the ocean, Dunster Beach.

He walked through the front door, depositing his keys on the table and walked into the living room. On the coffee table lay a note. It read: Loki, why not get started by having a nice shower? -H.

He clenched his jaw as he picked up the note and looked around the house. An arrow was attached to the stairwell and he walked up the stairs. He'd forgotten how playful Hammer could be. He followed another arrow, leading to the right of the stair and into the second door on the left.

He closed the door and locked it and saw a note with a present on the counter. Loki read it quickly: After you shower, use the present I bought for you thoughtfully. Then come downstairs, I have dinner for you. -JH.

Loki eyed the present before walking over and turning on the shower. He discarded his clothes and unwrapped the present, ignoring it before getting in and letting the hot water flow over him. After he turned the water off, he finally observed the present. The red tube had a name that worried him as he took it in; Durex, Play Massage Gel.

Sighing, he closed his eyes before reading the directions. After he applied it and got dressed, he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs, letting his nose lead him as he entered the dining room. Hammer sat, dressed quite casually. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black v-neck, which startled Loki since he himself was wearing a green v-neck and black slacks.

"Hey, wet hair suits you." Hammer said as Loki sat at the small table, their food already served and smelling delicious. He quickly dug into his smoked salmon as Justin ate his stake, watching Loki slowly.

"Hungry?" He asked with lusty eyes, and Loki suddenly lost his appetite. Dropping his fork, he wiped his hands on his napkin as Justin's airy chuckle pierced his ears.

"Relax, babe, why would I poison you?" Hammer asked before standing, making Loki go stiff as his eyes followed Justin. Loki had to admit, he could pull off any look he wanted, he did look rather sexy in that black, tight fitting shirt.

"Come with me." Hammer said, extending his hand and Loki reluctantly took it, trying to mask his trembling as they walked up the stairs, to the left this time and into a room with a giant bed in the center of the far wall and a wall of windows opposite, overlooking the deserted beach, the ebb and flow of the ocean as he heard Hammer close and lock the door. The fear grew in his stomach as he tried to push the thought of Tony from his eyes.

"I'm so pleased you decided to come." Hammer said smoothly. "I'm glad I didn't have to get my hands dirty."

"You..." Loki said, quickly turning, his hand poised to slap but Justin took it by the wrist hard and Loki wasn't pleased that his skin felt like it was on fire, electricity pulsing through it at Hammer's touch. Clearly, the gel was already working. Loki swallowed. "It was all a lie?"

Justin smirked. "You come voluntarily after the deadline." Hammer slid his other hand under Loki's shirt, igniting his pale skin again as he brought in a breath. "What a sweet, unfortunate Roxanne you are."

"I'm no whore." Loki said, remembering Tony's old words from college.

"You pleasure me, once again, darling."

"Blackmail." Loki whispered, trying to ignore the shocks of pleasure pulsing through his body as Hammer looped his arm around Loki's back, kneading it like a cat.

"Your so good at this game." Hammer said. "Shall we test the waters?" Hammer leaned in and captured Loki's lips in his kiss, Loki moaned at what the gel was sending over him as Hammer broke and discarded both of their shirts.

Loki quickly walked to the windows, watching the ocean as Justin looped his arms around Loki's middle as he gasped, the feel too much as Justin's lips joined in the fray. Loki's breathing escalated as Justin trailed his lips over his shoulders, then slowly down his spine and Loki had to place his hands on the glass to keep from falling over; Hammer began licking his back and similtaneously unzipping his slacks. Loki's head fell to gaze at the floor, the bulge in his pants making him groan deeply as Justin made his way back up Loki's body, but one hand looped to his front, over his stomach, up his chest and caressing his neck as he was pushed back into Hammer's body, the feeling making Loki's eyes roll back into his head as Justin pulled them back towards the bed.

The memories flashing behind Loki's eyes combined with the pleasure flying through him now made his eyes close, exhale through his open mouth as Hammer brought his lips savagly down his neck, Loki's fingers clenching in that sandy hair. Could he really be lying? Was he bluffing?

Loki was shocked out of his thoughts as his pants were being pulled oh so slowly down his legs before they came back up on his inner thighs.

Everything after that was a blur.


	19. Forgiveness

Loki woke the following morning and immediatly retrieved his phone on the wood night stand. He ignored the feeling of Hammer moving on the bed behind him, he turned his phone on and dialed Tony's number. The phone rang and he grew nervous as he quietly cleared his throat. The images and flashes of last nights games Hammer had subjected him to were too much as he shook his head, closing his eyes as he waited for Tony to answer.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Hey." Loki smiled, thrilled at hearing his loves voice and startled at the raspy tone in his. But them he remembered how he'd been given the tone. "How have you been?"

"Missing you." Tony said. "You ok? You sound off."

"Oh, I just got a cold, so I'm taking today off." He said, feeling terrible for lying, but he couldn't let him know what happened. Not yet, at least. He could practically hear Justin's satisfied, big smile as he spoke the words. " I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Me too. Hey, I have to go, meetings, but get well soon babe. I love you and I'll call you as soon as I get a spare moment."

"I love you too. See you at Christmas, hon." Loki said softly before Tony hung up. Hammer's hand came up and took Loki's phone and ended the call before dropping it on the bed. Hammer slid his hands around Loki, restraining his arms to his sides as he laid prey to the skin that, finally, didn't feel hot at his touch. Loki felt his lips quivering.

"At least I didn't hold a gun to your head, dear." Justin said as he caressed Loki's cheek, feeling Loki weep silently. His fingers slunk up to trace Loki's lips, the feeling of his breathing probably pleasurable. "But my guy is packing up his equipment as we speak. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You tricked me." Loki breathed as Hammer trailed his lips down Loki's shoulder.

"You want more?" Hammer asked as his hands slid along every inch of Loki's torso, making Loki cease his tears for a few moments. He removed Hammer's arms from his body and sat up, searching for his slacks and underwear, sliding them on under the sheets. He wouldn't give Justin the satisfaction of seeing his trophy naked again. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and turned to look at Hammer.

"We're done." Loki said before taking his phone and fleeing the room, running down the stairs and taking his keys from the table by the door and heading out to his car. Starting it, his hands were shaking and the tears were threatening his eyes again as he sat there for a few long, melancholy laden moments as the tears slowly spilled down his cheeks. He bowed his head, sobbing softly as he stared at his lap, the haunting night already staying in his mind, the touch remaining on his skin. He was terrified that he couldn't remember what Tony's touch was like.

"God, forgive me..." He sobbed before getting enough composure to drive home.


	20. Emergency

It had been two long, busy, hell raising months in which he never had time to get in contact with Tony. December was always that way. Loki finally sat down to eat lunch, dialing Tony's number when the screen vanished and an incoming phone call interrupted him. Sighing, he picked it up when Grayson sat opposite him.

"Hello?" Loki asked.

"Loki, it's Pepper Potts, Tony's assistant." The voice sounded worried, setting his hair on end instantly.

"Yes? Is Tony alright?" Loki asked.

"No, I'm afraid he's drunk himself into a depressed state. He won't talk to me about it. Can you fly out as soon as you can? I'll have Happy pick you up at the airport, hell I'll even buy the ticket."

"Pepper, calm down." Loki said, standing and grabbing his coat. "I'm on my way to the airport as we speak, I'll call you when I'm in the car with Happy, alright?" He asked softly. He could hear Pepper taking some deep breaths before she answered.

"We're at the tower in New York, pack warm clothing, it's snowing." She said.

"Thank you for calling, I'll be there soon. Keep him away from any alcohol if you can, ok? I'll talk soon."

"Alright, thank you so much, Loki." She said before hanging up. Loki ended the call and looked at Grayson.

"I'll be taking a few weeks off for Christmas vacation. Family emergency." He said and Grayson called behind him an 'ok' as he left his office and walked back home, going to pack a suitcase. Loki began to worry, as he packed jeans and sweaters if Tony had possibly found out about what happened with Hammer, but he pushed it out of his mind as he pulled his trench coat over his shoulders, locking his flat and tugging his suitcase down the road to hail a taxi, taking him to the airport.

About 12 hours later, Loki landed and a man stood holding a sign that read his name, and Loki walked up to him, shaking his hand.

"Happy, I presume?" Loki asked as Happy quickly took his suitcase and walked him to the doors.

"Nice to meet you, Loki." Happy said in a hurried phrase as they got into their black car, and Happy merged quickly into traffic as Loki dialed Pepper's number. It rang once before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"I'm driving to the tower as we speak." Loki said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She said.

"How is he doing?" Loki asked.

"He's hungover, but he's angry." Pepper said.

"Ok, keep all alcohol away, we'll be there soon." He said and she hung up, causing him to and he wrung his phone in his fingers, nervous about what could happen. About half an hour later, they pulled up to the tower, Loki let Happy get his bags before they entered the elevator, going up to the twentieth floor; Pepper greeted them.

"Where is he?" Loki asked, Pepper took in his trench coat, slacks, dress shoes and green scarf over a grey turtleneck.

"In here." She walked Loki over to a room, the door closed and she opened it, revealing Tony sitting on his bed, looking haggard and tired when Loki walked in and knelt in front of Tony, taking his face in his hands.

"How did you get here?" Tony asked.

"Tony Stark, next time you call me, alright? None of this drinking nonsense anymore." Loki said, an inch from growling at him as Tony nodded and Loki took him into a hug, thanking god that he wasn't angry about anything involving Hammer, or at least not yet.


	21. Arguing Again

Loki had slept with Tony that night, and he had gotten steadily better. As the sun streamed into the bedroom, Loki woke, his internal clock a little messed up, but he got up before looking down at Tony, ruffling his hair and going into the bathroom. His doubts about Hammer hadn't faded, but he was still a little on the defensive about if Tony knew or not. Last night, they had cuddled, shared a few kisses and love time together, but he never turned on his phone. He had in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep, but no unwanted messages were waiting for him.

After he went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, he brushed his hair with his fingers and took in his reflection in the mirror. Wearing his sweats and a tank top, he exited the bathroom to a shocking sight. Tony was reading some messages on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked softly, becoming nervous at where this could end up. He really didn't want to argue. Not again.

"That's a good question." Tony said, tossing Loki's phone on the bed. "What did you think you were doing with Hammer, hm?"

"Tony, I can explain-"

"Oh sure you can." Tony said, cutting Loki off. "What, since I couldn't fly out there to see you, a sexy fling was your solution?" Tony had raised his voice now, and it was clear that Loki couldn't avoid an argument. "And with him? Of all people?"

"Tony, you don't understand-"

"I understand plenty, sweetheart!" Tony hollered, making Loki clench his jaw. "What the hell do you think you were doing? Did you ignore everything I told you not to do?" Tony stood up at this statement, so he was eye level with Loki.

"I couldn't exactly shove them away from me!" Loki said.

"Them? A fucking threesome?!"

"Hammer came to my office with Killian at his heels, they cornered me, Tony!"

"What, so you became their bitch?"

"Don't you dare say that to me! You don't know what really happened! You don't know what they said to me!"

"Well, I'm listening!" Tony hollered.

"Your life!" Loki yelled. "They said you would die if I didn't do it, Tony! That was the most stressful decision I've ever had to make in my life!"

"He was bluffing!"

"Hammer is a powerful man, Tony! He wouldn't lie about something like that! Would you?"

"Don't compare me with him!" Tony growled, walking closer to Loki. "You know I'm different."

"Oh really?" Loki asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, seeming defiant.

"Then tell me what you would do if my life were at stake." Loki growled back. "Drink that in for a moment." Loki said before brushing past Tony, taking his phone and exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

Pepper sat in the living room, her sad eyes saying she heard everything and she stood, towing Loki's suitcase into the elevator as Loki followed her. She took him up to the penthouse, walking the suitcase to lean against the couch before turning and facing Loki, who was beginning to shake. Without saying a word, she took Loki into a strong hug, giving him the strength to keep his composure as she smiled and walked back to the elevator.

Once it was closed, Loki collapsed on the couch, his head falling into his hands as he sobbed softly, tossing his phone across the couch as he curled in on himself.

What just happened? Did he lose Tony this time?


	22. Rings and Beeps

It had been the entire day and Tony hadn't come up to see Loki. He had taken a nap earlier on and now made himself a snack before sitting on the couch, watching the cityscape begin to glow around him in the growing dim. He had now been staring at his E-Cigarette for a few minutes, it was a habit he'd gotten into in college in London, but he'd never smoked a real cigarette; he knew the risks and he was smart enough not to ruin his health.

Just as he was about to head out to the porch, two things happened; his cell phone rang and the elevator door opened. Ignoring the elevator for a moment, he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He asked as the woman spoke. "Yes, Ms. Grey, this is he." He listened as she spoke. "Yes, I do apologize for this emergency, I had to fly out right away, but if you like I can set your appointments for the week of the new year, I'll be back by then." Tony now sat on the edge of the couch, facing Loki but giving him adequate space to take the call, his hands folded in his lap. "Well, I have someone in mind who may be of greater benefit than me, his name is Charles Xavier. Begins with an X, yes. The information I'll have my secretary give you, I'll patch you through to his line, just tell him the name I gave you and he'll put you in the right direction." He nodded for a few moments, standing, walking towards the windows. "Great, and I'll keep you on my list of patients so if you ever want to make an appointment to just talk about your progress, we can do that." He swallowed and listened, smiling at her words. "I certainly will, Ms. Grey, you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year, I'm sending you to Grayson's line now. Ok, bye bye." He pressed one before ending the call and turning back to Tony. "Are you done snooping?"

"Look, I shouldn't have done it, it's none of my business what goes on in your life, and I'm sorry." Tony said, and Loki slowly walked back to the couch, sitting carefully. He wore some slacks and a green V-neck, his hair a little tousled.

"Boy, that sounds convincing." Loki said with a sarcastic air to it when Tony spoke quickly afterwards.

"Wait, how did you get here? Did Pepper call you crying or something?"

"Not crying, but a little upset and worried, maybe." Loki said softly before sighing. "But either way it got me out here within a day. You really shouldn't drink so much, it's bad for you."

"Yeah, I like to tempt fate." Tony replied, making Loki lean his head on his hand, which was resting on the back of the couch. "So, if you don't mind me asking, did you like what Hammer did?"

Loki didn't speak for a few long moments. "Well, lets just say it was probably more from product than real pleasure."

"But, did it really make you feel, like?" Tony struggled with the words, as if it were obvious enough.

"I think I'd call it artificial pleasure, but he used a form that did, unfortunately, make me respond." Loki said before quickly jabbing a pointed finger at Tony. "Don't get any ideas."

"So, you wouldn't do it again? Even if it were with the right person?" Tony asked.

"No, product isn't what I would want to make me-"

Tony quickly pushed forward and kissed Loki's lips, holding the ivory jaw in his hands as Loki's legs spread out, giving Tony an easy shot as his body sank down against him. Surprisingly, Loki responded to the kiss, growing deeper, slightly passionate as his hands looped around Tony's sides. When their lips broke, Loki smiled as they caught their breath.

"They don't make me feel that." He whispered and they shared small smiles as their eyes flicked down to each others lips.

"Shall we share some fun together?" Tony asked as Loki bit his lip, nodded and their lips met again in a hard kiss. They didn't move from the couch for quite some time.


	23. Jobs

Loki woke the following morning in bed beside Tony, who was still asleep. Loki tugged on a pair of sweats and a shirt, coincidentally, Tony's button up, and he grabbed his phone, turning it on as he walked beside the windows. He'd missed a phone call from Grayson just moments before. Dialing the number, he waited as it rang in his ear.

"Hello?" Grayson asked.

"Hey, it's Loki." He replied, and he smiled as he leaned on the window. "What did you need? I missed your call."

"Oh, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, seeming as its tomorrow." Grayson said and they chuckled at the same time.

"Well, thank you, Grayson. Oh, and I got you a present, but it's hidden in my office." Loki smiled, and he listened as Grayson took that in.

"Really? Oh." He said. "So, if I were a present for an intern, where would I be hiding?" Loki bit his lip, smiling as he watched the city wake beneath him.

"Call me when you find it, I'll talk later. Merry Christmas, Grayson." Loki said.

"You have a good day, sir. Bye." Loki smiled as they ended the call and Loki turned around to find an irritated looking Tony standing there.

"Morning?" Loki asked.

"Whose made you smile like that?" Tony said.

Loki cocked his head to the side. "My secretary." He said slowly.

"I bet you it was Hammer. That bastard."

"Why are you still dwelling about that? I told you, it's over." Loki said, growing angry.

"But you can never be sure with those ones." Tony said, and it was then that Loki eyed the now half empty alcohol bottle in his fist.

"How long have you been drinking that?" Loki asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"It's my house, my rules." Tony said, taking a great swig of it.

Loki became furious. "I thought we agreed of no drinking since I'm here!"

"Did we?" Tony asked, clearing pushing Loki's buttons.

"Oh, so your confronting me drunk now? Is that it?"

"That was the first drink I took this morning." Tony said, making Loki aware of just how normal Tony seemed, not drunk at all.

"So since you can't snoop, you eavesdrop?" Loki asked.

"What's the present for that product loving bastard?"

"It's not Hammer, Tony. Why would I give him anything this Christmas? Why would I give him anything anyways?"

"You sure give him enough on certain occasions." Tony sniped.

Loki closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "God, Tony, will you listen to yourself?"

"It's not fake, it's fact!" Tony hollered. "What's the damn present!"

"A new laptop for my intern!" Loki hollered. "Do you believe me now?" Loki yelled, and Tony backed off a little bit. "Believe it or not, Stark, it's perfectly human to give someone you like a present for Christmas, and it's also human to call and give them a greeting for it."

"I know it's human, I am one, you know."

"I never said otherwise!"

"Your sure acting like it!"

"How am I treating you differently?" Loki asked.

"Something's different! Ever since you got here, your acting off! Calm down for once, your not running a company!"

"I have to keep patients happy! That's not so different than how you keep customers pleased!"

"Are we really arguing about our jobs now?" Tony asked, quieting his voice.

Loki exhaled. "You started it." He said before he walked past Tony and into the bedroom, closing the door and changing into slacks and a button up, pale blue and, as an afterthought, he tucked in the necklace Tony made him before pulling over his trench coat and scarf. Loki emerged with a small briefcase at his side as he walked to the elevator.

"Where do you think your going?" Tony asked.

"I need a break, Tony." Loki said, stepping into the elevator. "I'll be back tonight." He pressed the lobby button before the doors closed. He flipped through his phone and dialed Thor's number.

At least he had a friend he could spend time with for the holidays.


	24. Snowy Concrete

As Loki walked along the sidewalks of New York, his trench coat swishing around his knees and his scarf tight around his neck, he carried his briefcase as a small sheet of snow started forming on the ground, his dress shoes shining in it as the footprints gave a trail.

"You enjoy the snow?"

Loki turned and saw Thor walking towards him. He wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans that hung snugly around his hips and legs as his sneakers shuffled in the snow. A scarf spilled around his shoulders as he opened his arms and Loki smiled, walking into them. The warmth enveloped him as Thor pulled back, smiling.

"It's nice to see you." Loki said, returning the smile at him.

"Do you want some coffee?" Thor asked. Loki nodded and they walked, shoulder to shoulder to the nearest coffee shop. They walked in comfortable silence as they opened the door, the bell jingling softly as Loki held the door open to Thor.

"I'll wait out here." Loki said and Thor nodded before walking to the counter. Loki turned and gazed up at the snowing sky, white and bright with a cool wind swirling through his hair and ruffling his scarf. He smiled at the prospect of Thor spending time with him, even if it was last minute and inconvenient. His phone rang and he pulled it out, reading the text with a smile that spread over his lips. It was from Grayson. He texted back when the ding of the door returned his attention back to take the drink from Thor.

"Thank you for letting me hang out with you." Loki said as he sipped his drink.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, yes?"

Loki chuckled as they walked to Thor's apartment. Drinking their beverages, they found the silence comfortable as they took in the snowy city.

A few hours later, they sat in Thor's small living space, Odin and Frigga with them, their children running around, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Balder and others as they finished their food. The Christmas tree was up and glowing with ornaments and presents littering the floor as the lights flickered in a pattern on and off. Their laughter flickered on the walls, over their dishes and many songs were bellowed by the boys as Loki leaned back on the couch in laughter. As Loki insisted on clearing up the dishes, he rinsed them off and placed them in the washer before moving back to his spot and Thor was holding a small present in his hands.

"For you." Thor said, holding the small, palm sized box in his hands. He looked back up at Thor before beginning to slowly unwrap the present, revealing a small, red velvet box. He eyed Thor for a moment with a small smirk on his face before opening the box. Sitting inside was the old ring Thor had given him when they were dating, Loki had returned it when they decided to part ways. It was a charcoal grey, gunmetal color as he removed it, flipping it over in his fingers before catching the engraving on the inside: Forever and Always. Loki smiled and slid the ring on his fingers, determining it fit best on his pinkie before looking up at Thor and hugged him without another word.

"Thank you, Thor." Loki said, pulling back and looking at Sif, pointing to his briefcase at her feet. "Sif, could you?" She nodded and handed him his box and he opened it on his lap, retrieving a wrapped present and giving it to Thor.

"For me?" Thor asked as Loki silently urged him on, smiling as Thor began to unwrap the big present. When it was opened, Thor hefted out a large and impeccably tailored leather jacket. He spun it around, inspecting every inch of its fine appearance before Thor looked at the inside as he began to put it on. The embroidery read the same as inside the ring: Forever and Always. "Will you help me put it on?" Thor asked Loki, who nodded as they stood together, Thor's back to Loki as Loki shrugged it up and over his shoulders and Thor turned to face his long time friend. It fit perfectly, all in the right places.

"Merry Christmas." Loki said as Thor quickly took him into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas. Thank you." Thor said, leaning away and giving Loki a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I've had an incredible time, thank you so much for letting me stay with you all. It was wonderful seeing you again." Loki said as he bent over and closed his suitcase. "But, I have someone else to spend this night with as well." He said as Sif walked over and retrieved his trench coat as Loki walked out and took it, shrugging it over his shoulders, then his scarf from her as Thor followed him.

"Let me drive you, at least?" He asked, and Loki nodded.

"Goodbye, merry Christmas." Loki said, waving at everyone as Thor led him out the front door, into his truck and towards the Tower, wondering if the air was cleared from their early argument.


	25. Love Me, Tony

As Loki waved Thor goodbye, he walked into the tower, up to the elevator and pushed his floor. He sighed and shrugged off his trench when the doors beeped open, walking to his room, depositing his suitcase and jacket on a dining room chair, slipping the scarf from his neck and removing his shoes when he turned to the living room, finding Tony sitting on the couch, arm stretched over the back and looking at Loki, who smiled.

"Good evening." Loki said before noticing the giant, window sized present wrapped in front of the couch. Loki ducked into his bedroom and walked out with a wine bottle, fine red wine as Tony eyed him before Loki sat on the couch beside him, setting the bottle on the coffee table. "I thought you said no alcohol while your here?" Tony asked.

"Supervised is fine." Loki smiled before leaning in and kissing his cheek softly, leaning back to gaze at the giant, wrapped panel. "And what is this?"

"For you." Tony said, and Loki smirked before standing and walking to it, beginning to rip the paper from it. As Loki shredded the paper, he sat back on the couch to admire what it was. He laughed at a giant picture of Tony in nothing but his armored iron man pelvis section.

"Oh, Tony." Loki said, smirking before meeting those brown eyes. "Charming."

"Hey, can't keep these looks contained." Tony said as Loki giggled before he straightened.

"Jarvis?" He asked.

"Yes, sir?" The AI asked.

"Activate code 243." Loki said, and a small screen came up on a window, displaying Loki's living room from the view of his television screen, currently gazing at an empty couch. "Merry Christmas." Loki said. "This way, you don't have to call, just say a simple code to see me instantly."

"Wow, where did such a hot guy like you learn so much about computers?" Tony asked.

"I learned from the best." Loki said, their fingers intwining before Loki suddenly hoisted himself so he was straddling Tony. Loki then took Tony's lips into a deep kiss, his hands coming up and threading through the brown hair at the base of Tony's neck, who leaned back against the couch, his hands sliding around Loki's back.

As Loki deepened the kisses, he broke and dragged his lips along his jaw, then stopping at his ear. "Unbutton my shirt." He whispered as he licked Tony's ear gently. He felt the hands slide up and begin to work on the buttons when Loki's lips returned to capture his in another hard kiss, their breathing mingling as his shirt grew loose around his body. Tony slid the shirt off Loki's shoulders so it bunched up at his elbows, since he didn't want to take it off completely, but Tony broke the kiss and took notice of the necklace dangling around Loki's neck; his necklace.

Their breathing grew steady as their eyes watched one another before Tony quickly took Loki's lips in another fierce kiss, his hands looping around and under Loki's loose shirt to hold his bare torso to him, smoothing his rough skin on Loki's smooth back as Loki took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was so familiar. Tony's hand slid down Loki's sides and down his thighs as Tony broke his kiss, trailing down Loki's jaw this time and along his neck, taking special care and attention to it with his teeth and tongue. Loki closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and snaking his hand up onto the back of Tony's head, flattening it so he was holding him to his hot, ivory skin as he released some breaths of pleasure.

Suddenly, Tony slid his hands up the insides of Loki's covered legs, slowly and carefully as he then cupped Loki hard through his pants, but Tony never stopped his work with his lips as Loki let out a growl in response to the intimate touch. Tony moved to the other side of Loki's neck, doing the same as he moved his hand along Loki through the cloth, adjusting his grip and smiling into his loves skin as he let out growls, gasps, squeaks and groans of pleasure, his ivory hand still holding Tony's head firmly to his neck, erupting in an inferno from Tony's lips.

"Love me, Tony." Loki rasped, turning Tony on as he leaned back and looked at Loki.

"Stand up." Tony said and Loki did, Tony reached up and unzipped Loki's pants, sliding them and his underwear from his body before Loki stepped out of them, pushing them aside with his foot as Tony removed his own pants and underwear, the only thing remaining was his shirt. He held out his arms and Loki again straddled him, but he let out a sigh of the feel of their skin on skin contact now. Tony slid the shirt the rest of the way down Loki's arms, who closed his eyes at the feel of Tonys gentle hands on his skin and he opened them to remove Tony's shirt, tossing it aside as he leaned in and kissed Tony's lips passionately.

Their kisses grew more urgent, quick and messy as their lengths grew hard against one another, and Tony moved a little and looked up at Loki, breaking the kiss.

"Wrap your legs around me." He said and Loki did, wrapping his long legs around Tony's waist as Tony positioned himself at Loki's entrance, but he didn't speak when he entered, making Loki gasp and clench his nails into Tony's back at the feel of Tony inside him. "You like that?" Tony rasped as Loki moaned, leaning on Tony as he closed his eyes, unable to form words. "How about this?" Tony asked as he began thrusting softly, but he grabbed Loki like he had earlier, low and hard. The groan Loki released made him smile and he began his ravishment of Loki's neck again.

"Oh, god..." Loki gasped, his nails sliding down Tony's back, the arc reactor pressed against the necklace, the soft clank echoing in their ears as the thrusting became a little harder. Loki began losing his grip as Tony moved his hand up and along him, the sensation giving stars on his vision as he leaned down and licked Tony's ear again, his breathing becoming more erratic. Loki moaned in his ear when he felt Tony lick and then bite along his neck and shoulder, Loki's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt himself growing closer to release, and he felt it by the way Tony throbbed inside him they would be together when it finished.

Loki brought his hand up and clenched some hair in his fist, pulling Tony's head back so he could capture his lips again, and the sensation was enough to send them spurting their fluid everywhere, clutching onto one another as their hands and legs shook gently, the exhaustion setting in as Loki broke the kiss and they tumbled back onto the couch together, Tony on top, smiling at Loki before sleep took them both, rather quickly.


	26. My Kind Of Love

**This chapter is inspired by the song My Kind Of Love by Emeli Sande**.

Throughout the night, they had migrated to the bedroom, and now Loki's hand was on Tony's chest, the ring present on his finger as Tony looked down on it, their eyes both open and merely sitting in silence, enjoying each others drowsy company when Tony slowly slipped the ring from his finger. Loki grew tense instantly, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around his waist. He watched Tony inspect the ring and catch the engraving on the inside, reading it over and over.

"I don't remember getting you this one." Tony said, looking at Loki, who flinched just from the look Tony gave him.

"It was from Thor." Loki said, taking the ring quickly and getting ready for a fight.

"What, you still think of him when we're together?" Tony asked.

"Tony, it's only a Christmas present, it's nothing special." Loki said.

"Nothing special?" Tony asked. "It sure as hell seems special from the engraving on the inside."

"It's different than what we have." Loki said, but Tony cut him off.

"Oh, it is? Tell me how it's different!"

"A remnant of a time long past!" Loki hollered, meeting Tony's increasing volume.

"Sure it is! That's obviously why you wear it after we've had sex!" Tony hollered and Loki shook his head, standing up. "Hell, you wore it during sex! You think of him when we do it, right?!"

"Tony, why don't you ever listen to me?!" Loki shouted, getting some sweats from his suitcase and pulling them on. "I've told you it's over! When will you ever let these things go?"

"When I get an honest answer!" Tony hollered.

"I have given you an honest answer!" Loki screamed. "I gave them to you years ago and I do now! Why won't you just trust me?"

"Because I don't feel like your telling me everything!"

"I have a right to have secrets, Tony." Loki growled. "And so do you. You don't see me digging into your past, do you? You don't see me questioning everything new in your life, right?!"

This gave them a few minutes of tense, silent moments where the only thing heard was their breathing. Loki let his hands slide into his hair, then fall back to his sides before he got some clothes from his suitcase and made it to the bathroom. He spoke one to Tony before closing the door.

"My heart only beats for you, Tony Stark. Why can't you except my love and be done with it?"

Loki closed the door and locked it, turning on the fan and starting the water before sitting on the toilet, his hands threaded in his hair as he stared at the tile. Closing his eyes, she shook his head and stood before feeling the cold mark of his pendant on his chest. Looking down at it, he lifted it into his fingers and turned it in many directions and stared at it. As his fingers began to tremble, he brought it to his lips and kissed it many times as he felt the tears spill down his cheeks. He took the pendant off and stripped his sweats from his legs before getting into the shower, willing the steam and hot water to wash the bad atmosphere away on Christmas Day.

He also wondered if this relationship was worth persuing. Was he really able to do this again? Argue all the time and get over it through sex? It certainly wasn't the relationship he wanted to have again as civilized adults. But he didn't want to leave Tony again. The thought of that tore him to shreds.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts out of his head as he clensed. One thing he needed now was a smoke.


	27. Vapor

"I don't know what to do anymore." Loki said to Grayson on the phone. He stood in his trench coat, a green button up with slacks and a scarf around his neck, pulling his E-Cigarette from his front pocket. He was on the balcony of Stark Tower, staring down at the waking city as he stared at the dark ring on his pinkie, looking away. "I fly back out in two days time, I'll see you then." Loki smiled at Grayson's great enthusiasm about his new laptop, chuckling softly. "Only the best for my newest coworker. Alright, Grayson, have a good day. Bye." He hung up, placing the phone in his pocket and bringing the electric cigarette to his lips. Taking a deep breath, he expelled the vapor after a moment, the stream expelling from his lips flowing in the wind mixed with a light snowfall.

Looking down at the pendant hanging behind the scarf, he smiled and fingered the chain when he heard the door open and close behind him as he took another drag. Replacing his hand on the guardrail, he felt the tears threaten his eyes when he expelled the cloud of vapor again, feeling Tony's eyes on him.

"Were you going to tell me you're leaving so soon?" Tony asked. Loki swallowed and felt his fingers shaking, so he took another drag as Tony walked up beside him. "Say something, won't you?" He asked as Loki exhaled the vapor through his nose, some lingering through his lips as he looked over at Tony.

"I'm sorry, Tony." He said, his voice quivering softly.

"Sorry about what?" Tony asked as Loki shook his head and took another drag, quickly this time to mask from Tony spotting his shaking hand. The vapor flew from his mouth as his shoulders sank, the cloud swishing out above the roads.

"For causing so much trouble." Loki said, tucking the electric cigarette into his pocket again.

"God, trouble me, please." Tony said, taking Loki's hand, but his eyes locked on the dark ring again, refusing to meet Loki's eyes, where they should be.

Loki removed his hand from Tony's rough ones. "Just, until you learn to let these things go, Tony, I..." Loki exhaled, swallowing his tears but they still spilled from his eyes. "I can't do this all over again."

"Can't do what?" Tony asked softly, moving in closer.

"This." Loki said, watching the brown eyes lock with his wet greens.

"What, your leaving all over again?" Tony asked, and Loki sniffled, looking at their feet. "Just like last time?"

"Tony, sometimes things just don't..." He bit his lip, the words not coming out as his tears spilled ever more. "I can't save something we never had..."

"Then, what was last night? What was that?" Tony asked.

"Tony, please don't turn this into an argument I'd rather not have." Loki said softly. "At least put it into context. What happened before-"

Tony quickly kissed Loki, softly, quietly. The first few small, pecks that Loki wouldn't add to as Tony pulled away, looking into the weeping green eyes.

Loki chuckled, a very light, sad sound. "You can't mend everything with a kiss, Tony." Loki said.

"Stay." Tony said, rubbing up and down Loki's arms, as of to keep him warm. "Please."

Loki shook his head softly. "I don't think I can handle any more fighting."

Tony noticed something silver and shining under Loki's scarf. He moved his fingers and pulled it out so his necklace laid on the green, wool fabric. He stared at the necklace, almost in disbelief that he still wore it as Loki watched Tony trace the silver outline, wetting his lips softly and wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

"Don't drink too much while I'm away." Loki said, drawing Tony's attention again.

Tony reached up and traced Loki's cheekbone with his thumb, wet with tears. "Take a break every once in a while at work, ok?" Loki nodded and walked back inside the house, getting his suitcase and walking to the elevator, Tony following close behind. Loki turned and faced Tony, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Without thinking, Loki took Tony into a hug, shivering against him softly but he released quickly when the elevator doors beeped open.

"Be safe." Loki whispered, and Tony nodded, allowing Loki to walk into the elevator, their eyes finally breaking as the doors closed. As Loki walked through the lobby and out the front doors, he found Thor waiting for him, leaning against his truck and he walked to Loki, meeting him halfway as Loki stared at the snowy ground, like a child.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, and Loki shook his head furiously, sobbing again.

"God, Thor..." He sobbed. "He must hate me now..." Thor enveloped him into a hug as Loki clung to the leather jacket, crying into his neck and shoulder, like he always had when they were together. "After everything I've done..."

"Shhhh." Thor said in his ear, rubbing his back and allowing Loki to cry. Thor always knew what to say and do when Loki needed it, unlike with Tony. So Loki wept freely, sobbing and shivering against his once rock, his once love, his friend.


	28. Lost

It had been about a week since he returned to London, his job more demanding than ever and now he was searching furiously, tearing apart his office looking for his calendar. On top of that, he hadn't thought of Tony once since he returned, the pendant hanging in his bathroom, kept safe, but Thor's ring was still on his pinkie, dark gunmetal grey against his ivory skin. His green button up and black jeans were a more casual contrast to his Monday, which had been surprisingly busy as he had just sat down for lunch; he decided to look and update his calendar when it appeared to be missing from his office.

"Sir? What's happening?" Grayson asked, closing the door, setting his lunch alongside Loki's as Loki's eyes set on his intern. Loki had seemed to have forgotten how attractive he was; almost like a male model, and he was almost done with college, but that didn't matter as he returned to savagely emptying a drawer from his desk.

"I've lost it!" He said.

"Lost what?" Grayson asked, walking alongside Loki, assisting in helping him look through the papers.

"My calendar! I can't find it anywhere!" He said, standing and racking his hands through his hair. It wasn't the first time back home that he had flipped out like this, it was his third time, and he couldn't tell if he was losing his mind, unhappy or just over stressed. "If I can't find it, I won't remember who comes first!"

"Sir, calm down." Grayson said softly, standing close to Loki.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't know what's resting on my shoulders here!"

"Please-"

"I want you to st-"

Grayson's lips had locked against his, in a quick kiss before they both broke; Loki sighed, feeling more relaxed, but Grayson looked terrified.

"I-I'm sorry." Grayson said before taking his lunch and fleeing the office, the shutting door heard loud and clear as Loki sighed, closing his eyes. He had to admit that he liked the kiss, it was new and different, even if it was an attempt to calm him down again. It had worked. Sighing, he started to straighten up his office again, and within the next twenty minutes, it was as if it hadn't been disrupted in the first place as he stood beside the windows, smoking his E-Cigarette, watching the rain pelt and snake down the windows.

"Sir?"

Loki looked over his shoulder and saw Grayson standing in the doorway. "Yes?" Loki asked, taking a quick drag, holding his breath for a moment.

"Your two o'clock is here." He said, and Loki nodded as he let them in, smiling at Loki, who expelled the vapor through his nose again and tucked the device in his pocket, walking to his desk.

"Ms. Grey, how have you been?" Loki asked as he sat opposite her, his eyes flicking up to look at Grayson from his office chair, who was working with a coworker from floor six before focusing his attention on his own patient.


	29. Someone New

**This chapter was inspired by the song The One That Got Away by The Civil Wars.**

As Loki gathered his things, he shrugged his trench coat over his shoulders and walked out, locking his door behind him when he walked alongside Grayson's desk. They hadn't spoken really since the kiss earlier this afternoon, but Loki wanted to spend time with him.

"Grayson." Loki said softly and waited for the intern to meet his eyes. "Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" He asked, and to his surprise, Grayson didn't say anything against it. He gathered his things and walked behind Loki and into the elevators. Loki clicked the lobby button and they went down, stopping at a few other floors to welcome others into the elevator, smiling and small talk lingered around them as they reached the lobby and the elevator quickly emptied.

Once they were walking on the wet pavement, Loki pulled out his electric cigarette again, and as he expelled through his nose, Grayson spoke.

"You've been smoking that a lot lately." He said, and Loki met his eyes as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah." Loki said. "It's a hard nervous habit to break." He took a drag and the stream came from his lips this time.

"Nervous?" Grayson asked.

"Well, not so much as nervous as stressed." Loki said, tucking it into his pocket.

"By all means, don't let me stop you if it helps." Grayson said as Loki walked up the stairs and unlocked his flat, ushering Grayson inside.

"I could use a break from it." Loki smiled, closing the door. "May I take your coat?"

Grayson shrugged his jacket off and Loki hung it up, as well as his own before heading up the stairs. "I'll be right back." He said and he walked into his bathroom, removing the ring from his pinkie, looking at it for a moment before leaving it on the counter. He looked at his reflection before turning off the light and heading back downstairs.

"So," he said, clapping his hands. "What would you like for dinner?" He walked over to the television and turned off the link between him and Tony through Jarvis before returning to the kitchen.

About an hour later, they were chatting over a small glass of white wine when Loki began to space slightly.

"Thanks for dinner." Grayson said, and Loki nodded quickly, still spacing when Grayson cocked his head to the side. "Are you alright?"

Loki wet his lips, returning his eyes to Grayson. "Yeah, I'm fine. He said with a small smile before taking a sip from the glass. "I just, um..." He clenched his jaw when he walked to his coat, removing the cigarette again, beginning to take a drag. He walked and leaned against the counter next to Grayson before expelling it through his nose again. "Why do you ask?"

Grayson shook his head. "You just, you seem different."

"Thanks for asking." Loki said, looking out at the living room when Grayson spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry about the kiss. It wasn't right, and I shouldn't have acted."

"Grayson, it's ok."

"Really?"

Loki nodded. "It helped calm me down, it didn't put you in a compromising position either, and I'm grateful that you care so much about my overall health. I'm glad you keep an eye on me."

Grayson stood so he was close to Loki. "It's just that, you seem so sad and stressed lately." He took the cigarette from Loki's hands, placing it on the counter. "I want to give you a different outlet for that." He said. "Loki, I want to make you happy again."

The use of his name on Grayson's lips made Loki smile when Grayson whispered.

"Can I?"

Loki nodded softly and Grayson slowly leaned in and captured Loki's lips with his. The kiss was tender, sweet and soft as Loki slowly brought his hands up Grayson's chest and up his shoulders as Grayson wrapped his on Loki's waist. When they broke, they looked in each others eyes for a few moments before they kissed again, but deeper, longer, slower. Something Loki had never really had before, and he wanted more as his hands took Grayson's jaw and held their lips together.

As Loki's hands slid down his chest again, Grayson's rose up and captured his jaw, kissing him so tenderly, so softly yet passionate that it made Loki need this. It was new, sensual and toxic at the same time, he couldn't help himself.

Grayson's soft lips broke and trailed along Loki's jaw, then down his neck as Loki leaned his head back, Grayson holding it in a strong hand as Loki smiled, his hands holding Grayson's back, pulling him closer when Grayson moved to the other side of his neck, working his way back up and again capturing Loki's lips, his hands at the nape of his neck, Loki's sliding up Grayson spine.

Grayson broke for a moment, tucking some hair behind Loki's ear and Loki smiled.

"Finally, that smile." Grayson said and Loki chuckled, taking his hand and walking towards the stairs.


	30. Industries

**So, upon watching footage on 9/11, this is a little surprise inspired by history and it kind of put me in a down mood, so I need to get it out of my head so I'll feel better. **

Loki stirred the next morning, looking out the window when he felt a hand over his waist. Yawning, his eyes followed the arm and up to look at Grayson, whose eyes were opening. Loki clasped a hand over his own shocked mouth.

"Oh god." He said, closing his eyes, his head falling back on his pillow. "Oh no." He said, his eyes opening to meet Grayson's.

"What, you where happy, right?" Grayson asked, arching his back like a cat to stretch.

"Yes, but." He sighed, shaking his head, his hand on his forehead. "This is all I need right now..."

"Ok, well, it won't happen again." Grayson said, attracting a surprised look from Loki.

"What do you mean it won't happen again?" Loki asked.

"We were both in the wrong mindset last night." Grayson began, sitting up a little, looking out the window. "If we don't engage in something like that again, it won't happen. Ok?"

Loki hesitated. "It was a one time thing." He said, also sitting up.

"Exactly, and I'm ok with that. Now that its over, we can move on." Grayson said, getting his clothes and standing.

"Go ahead and take a shower. Down the hall." Loki said as Grayson walked out. Loki looked out the window before running a hand through his hair. "What the hell were you doing, Loki?" He scolded himself, getting some sweats and heading to his closet.

After about an hour, Loki and Grayson were heading to the office, walking along the crowded streets as it was a busy Tuesday. The slight rain overnight gave the concrete a smell of fresh water and Loki smiled as they passed some coworkers in the crowd when some booms and blasts of wind pushed them back, Loki landing on the groud hard, knocking the wind out of him slightly as he tried to open his blurry eyes.

As his ears rang, he saw Grayson attempting to get up, but he fell back down, appearing to have broken his leg as Loki looked to the source of the booms. Many gigantic metal robots, or possibly drones, stood surrounding the building in a circle and one was walking towards him. Loki hurriedly stood up but didn't move from the spot as he read a logo on the robots.

Hammer Industries.

Oh great, Loki thought as the monster suddenly took him in a mechanical hand and flew into the air. Loki had to will himself not to scream and not to look down as he was suddenly thrown through an open window, falling on the carpeted ground as he tried to stand, reorienting himself. The window was sealed behind him as he stood, looking down at the craters in the concrete, watching Grayson being pulled away into an ambulance when he heard a chuckle that made his skin crawl.

"See, babe, nows when the game gets real."

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and turned around, seeing Hammer sitting in his chair, office chair, and Killian was walking towards him, so Loki moved to sit in the leather chair on his own. As he did so, he felt the cool metal of the pendant tucked in his black button up and all he wanted right now was Tony.

But he couldn't let Hammer know.

Not now.


	31. Goddamn Problem

**This chapter was inspired after a long wait by the song Problem by Natalia Kills. Not really my type of music, but hey, that's how it works sometimes.**

Loki sat up straighter as Hammer stood from his office chair and up to Loki, who eyed him with an anger in his blood that he hadn't felt since his mother died in college.

"What do you want?" Loki asked, trying to keep himself from lashing out at this man who'd manipulated him so many years ago, and he clearly still could, seeing as their last encounter together was in steaming sheets.

"I, my dear, am gaining the mans attention." Justin said, kneeling down in front of Loki. "Getting him to come here so I can kill him and take over his company. Revenge is fun." His smile was sick and bright, making Loki wince as he grew angry.

"You wouldn't kill him." Loki said in a low tone.

Justin smirked. "Well, you don't know me too well.." He said softly, the words Loki had used so often in college and through school coming back to haunt him in that voice.

He swallowed. "Why do you need me?" Loki asked.

"Your the bait, sexy." He used the pet name Loki despised, and he chuckled at Loki's eyes falling to the window again. "You see, it's thanks to you that I can get him this time. And when I do.." Hammer leaned over so his hands were resting on Loki's knees, their faces close. "You'll be all mine..." His hand ran along Loki's cheek, who jerked away. Justin chuckled and walked away, Loki glaring at him.

Loki stood and walked to the window again, his hand coming up to rest on the buttons over the pendant when he saw Hammer in the reflection behind him. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Your the goddamn problem!" Loki hollered, whirling on Justin, about to hit him, but Hammer caught his arm, stopping it in his tracks, Killian standing behind them with the threat of duct tape in his hands.

"Please don't make me tie you up. I'd hate to lose my toy." Hammer whispered, holding Loki's chin in his hand so their lips dew near. Loki jerked his head to the side, unaware the silver chain of the necklace was visible to the enemy. Justin's hand slid down Loki's jaw, then his neck, looping under the chain and tugging the cool pendant up his warm skin, drawing Loki's now terrified attention when the pendant was exposed to his filthy eyes.

The dry chuckle echoed through his ears as Justin fingered the pendant.

"You see, I'm going to destroy this flame, this useless flicker of hope until there's nothing left." He said before ripping the pendant from his neck and throwing it across the room, turning to flatten Loki against the glass. "I'm going to make it so nothing is here for you except me!" Hammer growled at him, their lips inches apart. His fingers traced Loki's jaw in such a delicate way he didn't think it was Hammer for a moment, but then his lips moved to Loki's neck, biting him softly before whispering in his ear. "No use screaming, nobody can hear you. Go sit down."

Loki did as he was told, sitting in the leather chair again, watching Hammer's slinking body walk towards him with a sick grin spreading along his lips again. Loki swallowed, he had to be brave.


End file.
